The invention relates to a digital image processing apparatus for determining a focused portion in an image and showing the focused portion to a user and a method of controlling the same.
Generally, a digital image processing apparatus has a highlighting function for simply showing regions with excessive exposure and regions with insufficient exposure or a function for showing magnification of an auto-focus (AF) region, but no digital image processing apparatus has a function for showing an actually focused region. Therefore, a user has to manually confirm whether a region is actually focused or not by viewing the magnification of the region on a low-resolution display unit. Therefore, if a user does not confirm a captured image immediately, the user may regret not having confirmed the focus of the image later.